Sasha
'Sasha '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of the Military Base. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Sasha was a college student who knew Joshua, Megan and Conrad. She was also a fan of NASCAR, with her favorite driver being Noah Quijano. Post-Apocalypse Sasha was among numerous other students who attended a Miami Hurricanes game when the outbreak occurred. She was one of the people to escape the stadium, and eventually noticed a number of suicides as a result. Eventually, she, along with the surviving stadium survivors, found the Military Base and survived the massacre by the Revivalists. Season 3 A Harsh Reminder Sasha makes her first appearance along with Cindy Henninger where she is standing guard with her when they encounter the Remnants, who are looking for a radio. After a brief standoff, Cindy allows Tyler Horvath inside along with Noah Quijano, Cody Traysier and Eve Harris. Sasha is instructed to talk to Noah, and, when Sasha agrees and meets up with Noah, she is excited due to her being a fan of his prior to the outbreak. Cindy then arrives and chastises Sasha for her reaction, and Sasha calms down. Sasha then talks about the Revivalists and the radio block, and Noah offers to go and try to convince them to shut the radio block off, then gives her an autograph. The Games Begin Sasha appears along with Noah as she introduces him to her friends, Joshua and Megan. She then mentions Conrad to Noah, and watches as Noah prevents Conrad from going after Megan. A few days later, Sasha asks Noah about Cindy's obsession with Tyler, and when hearing Noah admit that Tyler is immune, Sasha doesn't believe him. This eventually leads to Noah taking Sasha, Joshua. Megan and Conrad to see Tyler, and Sasha is shocked once she realizes Noah wasn't lying. She then watches as Conrad attacks Tyler and Beth Carter stabs Conrad in the neck, and when Cindy bashes Conrad's head in with a pipe. She is then yelled at by Cindy, and attempts to break up the fight that happens moments later between Cindy and Heath Carter after Cindy attacks Beth. Later, Sasha and Noah talk with each other about the events that occurred, and the two bond over their experiences over the massacres they saw. Noah eventually reveals his feelings to Sasha, which Sasha reciprocates, and the two have sex. The Madness Within Sasha, along with Noah, Cindy, Leon Dawson, Nicole Baxton, Heath, Jenny Orlov, Terrance Jadad, Kaitlyn Lingard, Lex Jenkins, Ronald Greyback, Elroy and Aiko Odans go on the trip to find Benji Odans and Tyler, the former said to have kidnapped Tyler to sell to the Revivalists. Upon arriving at an area where the two might've been, Cindy goes with Sasha and Noah in order to prevent them from having sex again, much to Sasha's embarrassment. Sasha later joins the festivities and is later present when the group finds the crucified group members. The Final Push Sasha joins the others when the Revivalists arrive, and, along with the others, rejects Seth's offer to join, resulting in Gabe's death. When the fight officially breaks out, Sasha is seen with Clyde, Craig, Elroy, Homer and Sean being pinned down by Jeanette and Mike, and witnesses Homer be shot in the neck. She is eventually saved by Tyler, and she is able to get on the chopper and escape. Two years later, it's revealed that Sasha had entered a relationship with Noah and became pregnant with his child, and took up sowing. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Noah Quijano Upon first meeting, Sasha was briefly hostile towards Noah due to them being complete strangers. However, once the two meet face to face, Sasha is overcome with excitement as she recognizes him, and the two quickly become friends. Additionally, Noah gained a crush on her, which Sasha would later reciprocate, resulting in the two having sex. Two years later, it's revealed that Noah got Sasha pregnant and began a relationship with her. Joshua Joshua and Sasha were shown to have a good relationship and were good friends. When Joshua is revealed to have been killed, Sasha is saddened over his death. Megan Megan and Sasha were shown to have a good relationship and were good friends. It is unknown how Sasha felt about her death, but it's likely she was saddened. Cindy Henninger Cindy and Sasha are shown to have a decent enough relationship, despite Cindy not entirely trusting her and criticizing her reaction to Noah. However, Sasha is shown to respect Cindy. Conrad Sasha disliked Conrad due to his harassment of Megan. It is unknown how she felt about Conrad's death, but she was likely relieved. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * Sasha is one of two Indian character to appear in the series, the other being Harper. Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Military Base Category:Season 3